


I Saw Sparks

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [8]
Category: My Soul To Take
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bug/Alex kink drabble :)<br/>Bug was never so bold...<br/>(or was he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Sparks

"Bug. What are you--" Alex's sentence cut off by an eager mouth.

Alex was pressed up against a stall door in the boy's bathroom. They blindly stumbled into a stall and latched the door shut. Bug's hand trembled over the bulge in Alex's pants and gave it a squeeze.

"I want to," Bug whispered against his lips.

"Here?"

Bug nodded, giving him another lingering kiss. He dropped to the bathroom floor and fumbled with the fly. Once open he pressed his lips to Alex's cock, licking all over the head and moving forward slowly. Alex gasped and sweared under his breath, his hand knotting in Bug's hair and pushed further in. Alex thought he'd come just looking at Bug's lips stretched around him, eyes closed, and moaning.

Bug sucked harder and Alex saw sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from: Sparks by Coldplay


End file.
